


Unforgettable

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who will never forget the Winchesters.</p><p>Inspired by 'Forget Me' by elizabethjeansmart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/42349365409/coffeeandcheesecake-forget-me-composed-and).
> 
> The fansong can also be found [on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/elizabethjeansmart/forget-me).

Somewhere out there -

There’s a newspaper editor who shivers every time she runs an article on an unexplained disappearance or a mysterious death. She keeps a packet of salt in her pocket at all times.

There’s a quiet girl with strange dreams who fights dragons in her mind. At night, she asks her mother to tell her again about the heroes who once pulled her from the flame.

There’s a hunter who shoots sharp and doesn’t trust easily. She was law enforcement once, but she took early retirement when she found that salt shells do a better job of saving those who need it.

There’s an investigator who’s learned more than once that the dead can be deadly, but he can’t stay away. He’s no hero, but he and his friends are going to do what’s right, and tell the world how to do the same.

There’s a Christian who answers to a name she was not born with, and teaches her daughter to do the same. Sometimes, she sees her husband’s face on the news, and prays that the angels know what they are doing.

There’s a boy who can make the world dance to his will, and goes home every night to a family of his own invention. He watches the world with interest, waiting for the moment when he can no longer bear to hide.

There’s a general who commands her troops across two worlds, a guerrilla army against the wrongful king. She lets each demon know one thing without doubt: if you see a black ‘67 Impala, stay well away.

There’s a vampire who works the night shift and steals from the hospital supplies. He bites his lip a little harder every day, and promises himself that he can last until tomorrow.

There’s a woman who left to walk the dog one day, and never came back. She lives motel room to motel room, and she isn’t exactly happy, but it’s a damn sight better than pretending to be.

All of them are waiting, watching for the same two men. They are forever sure that today is the day their lives will be once more thrown into sharp relief, brightness and shade, life and death.

Because no matter what they say, the Winchesters are unforgettable.


End file.
